Mama Bear
by JaggedHands
Summary: Just a fluffy one shot of Olivia being protective over Amanda.


**Mama Bear**

 **This is just a one shot where Liv goes into mama bear mode when Amanda, involuntary, gets into a physical altercation with a perp.**

 **Also, a loud shout out to my friend sheepish123. I hope you're feeling better and that you have a fast and smooth recovery. Wish I could give you a 'feel better' hug.**

"Where is she?" Olivia stormed into the bullpen, cheeks flushed, out of breath, eyes and face etched with concern.

Fin came towards her, hands up in the air in a calming manner. "Your girl is alright. Perp hit her square in the face, she has got a nosebleed and a bruised eye but other than that she's fine, or so she says. You know what she's like." he said while shoving his hands into his jeans pockets.

John, who sat a few feet away by his desk, chuckled lightly as he remembered the incident that only took place about thirty minutes ago. "You should've seen Rollins! She was like a lioness in there, prowling around him like he was next on the menu. That must've been some punch he gave her to make her go flying across the room like that, hitting the wall on the other side. Man, that was something else."

Liv threw him a glare that basically told him to shut up and that things could've turned out more serious than what they did. "Where is she? She repeated with more determination in her voice than previous, throwing daggers between Fin, John and Carisi, who had just stepped out from the bathroom.

"Last time I checked on her she was puking her guts up in the toilet in the cribs. I told her she should go and get checked out but she wouldn't listen to reason, as usual. She told me she was fine and almost pushed me outside. Maybe you'll have better luck, Liv. Oh, and make sure she..."

Liv had alreay stormed up the stairs, taking three steps at a time to get to her girl faster. As she burst through the door, that lead to the cribs, her heart sank at the sight before her. Amanda was sitting on the cold linoleum floor, knees up to her chest, back resting against the bunk behind her and her face was pale except for her cheeks that were rosy and flushed, probably from the vomiting, Liv thought as she quickly made her way over to her girlfriend.

"Baby! Amanda, sweetheart, are you alright? I heard what happened! Come here, you must be feeling awful. Who did this to you, sweetie?" she hooked an arm around the blonde's back, the other under her knees, lifted her up and positioned her in her lap on the bed, cradling her close to her chest and rubbing her back. "Let me see, baby! Let me have a look at you. I want to see what damage this low life scum caused my girlfriend. Show me, baby." she pleaded while kissing the top of her head several times before Amanda finally looked up, bleary eyed.

"Oh, my sweet girl." she cooed, her protective and nurturing instincts kicked in full force and she began to rock the small form in her arms. "Is your nose still bleeding? Here, let me see, sweetie. Bend your head back a bit." Liv saw the dried crust of blood coating the surface around the rim of her nostrils but she could also spot shiny and fresh crimson coloured substance that was slowly seeping through the dried layer of blood.

The brunette spotted a bunch of tissues on the small nightstand next to the cot, scrunched them up in her hand and gently pressed them against Amanda's nose, making her hiss in pain. "I know, baby, I know it's sore but you've got to keep pressure on it, okay." she stroked the fair tresses away from her clammy forehead, looking straight into blue clouded eyes with worry.

"Did you throw up, honey?" she asked, cradling her precious cargo close to her chest while she brought one hand down and began to rub soothing circles across Amanda's queasy stomach. The blonde just nodded but relaxed into the touch, enjoying the closeness and the physical comfort the older woman was offering. "How are you feeling, my love?" she whispered soothingly. "You haven't said a word since I came in here. Do I have to take you to a hospital? I know you don't want to, honey, but maybe it's for the best? I just want you to be okay and healthy and not in any pain."

Amanda replaced Liv's hand with her own, steadily holding the tissue in place with a slightly shaky hand. "I'm okay, Liv, honest. I'm a bit dizzy and nauseous but that's it. I promise you that I'll let you if it gets worse but, please, don't take me to the hospital. Please, Liv, please! I just want to go home, shower, get into my pajamas and snuggle up on the couch with you. I need you, Liv."

Olivia had never heard her girlfriend say those words before and it warmed her heart to hear them. "Okay, baby, I'll take us home where I can look after you properly. Can you stand, sweetie?"

She helped Amanda to get up on her shaky legs and wrapped one arm around her middle, supporting her as they slowly left the room and started their climb down the stairs. John and Carisi stopped their paperwork as soon as they spotted the two women. "Hey, look who's here! It's the lioness, herself." John saluted. "Remind me not to get on your bad side, Rollins."

Fin appeared from around the corner, muttering and cursing as he manhandled a perp, ready to throw him in the cell for the night. The man was fussing and struggling against the cuffs and Fin's strong grasp, hauling his feet to make it even more difficult for the detective to make him cooperate.

"Is this the guy?" Liv angrily spat as she walked up to him, staring him down from top to toe.

"This is the piece of shit." Fin confirmed and tightened his hold on the man's upper arms.

That was all Olivia needed to hear and she closed the distance to him, leaning in close, leaving a couple of inches between their faces. "I'm Lieutenant Benson and I recently became aware that you assaulted one of my detectives which also happens to be my girlfriend. I look after and take care of the people I love and if you so much as look at detective Rollins the wrong way, I will make it my personal mission to make your life a living hell. Have I made myself clear?"

The man snorted and pulled at Fin's firm hold but the male detective wasn't budging. "Are you threatening me, you fucking dyke?" he growled, his breath spreading across her face in unpleasant waves.

Anger boiled over and, before anyone knew what had happened, the perp was suddenly hunched over, his face scrunched up in pain and his legs were tightly pressed together. Liv had kneed him, straight in the balls, so fast that her fellow detectives around her almost missed it.

"Argh, you fucking bull dyke bitch from hell! That's police brutality! I'm gonna report you!" he shouted, face red from rage and embarrassment of being kicked in the nuts by a girl.

Fin dragged him towards the holding cell while mutteing under his breath. "Yeah, well, no one is gonna believe you cause none of us saw a damn thing. Did we?" he turned and questioned the guys behind.

"I didn't see a thing." Carisi stated, while going through a case file he held in his hands, looking busy and not bothered.

"See what?" Munch added while popping his head up from his computer screen, acting all confused and bewildered.

"I'm gonna get you all for this!" the man yelled, his voice fading as Fin took him further down the corridor and into a separate area, silence spreading through the usually hectic bullpen.

Amanda would normally have been amused in a situation like this but she was in too much pain and too dizzy to appreciate the drama that had played out in front of her. The adrenaline was leaving her body and her whole head began to pound because of it, making it difficult to stand straight and she had to lean up against the desk beside her.

"You okay, baby? Are you sure you don't need a hospital?" Liv demanded to know, extremely worried for her girlfriend's physical health, as she gently wrapped an arm around her waist, supporting her.

"I'm okay, Liv, really. It's just the adrenaline leaving the system. I'll be alright, I promise." she had always been amazed at how threatening and vicious her girlfriend could be one minute and how tender and loving she could be the next. It was almost like there was two people hiding inside the brunette's body, each coming out when needed.

To Amanda, it was almost a turn on to see her girlfriend and boss being so protective of her and how gentle she was, picking up on her every need, want and feelings before she even had time to acknowledge them herself. The nurtuing and protective instincts inside Olivia were pure and organic, strong and real. Nothing else mattered more to the brunette, right now, than Amanda's safety, health and comfort.

"Come on, sweetheart, let's get you home so I can take care of you. Easy, just lean on me." she instructed and lead them both out of the building and into Olivia's car.

The journey was quick and smooth, hardly any traffic at all, due to the late hour, and Liv managed to get them into the warmth and comfort of their home without inflicting further discomfort onto the younger woman. All she wanted to do now was to get Amanda changed, warmed up and wrapped up inside her arms so she could keep a close eye on her.

"I don't think a shower is a good idea, honey. What if you fall and hurt yourself? Please, I'd feel more at ease if you could wait until tomorrow. I just don't want anyhing to happen to you."

Amanda could see and sense the concern in Olivia's features and voice, the brown eyes were shimmering with worry and love for her and she didn't have the heart to argue against her. "Okay, I'll shower in the morning." she said tiredly and sat down on the edge of the bed, her legs slightly shaky from the short distance between the car and the apartment. "Could you help me change, please?"

Liv was slightly taken aback due to Amanda's request for help. The blonde rarely asked for help with anything, always dealt with things her own way and plowed through whatever she had to deal with and, hearing her ask for help, willingly and consciously requesting Olivia's assistant, was something she treasured and felt honoured to do. "Of course, I will, sweetie. Raise your arms for me, baby."

She pulled Amanda's long sleeved top off, leaving her in a pale blue bra with white polka dots, the material hugging her beautiful breasts perfectly. She then proceeded to unbotton her jeans, slid them down muscular thighs and removed them fully along with her shoes and socks. Her panties matched her bra and Olivia smiled gently at the stunning sight before her. "You're so so beautiful, my love. So beautiful." she whispered while unhooking the bra, letting the straps fall off her shoulders before the lacy material freed the two perfectly shaped breasts, pink nipples already erect.

"Hold on, sweets, I'm gonna get you something warm to wear." she rummaged around in the top drawer of the dresser and pulled out a thick pair of flannel pajama that she knew Amanda loved and lovingly helped her girlfriend in to the warm comfortable clothing.

"Thank you, Liv." the blonde mumbled tiredly, her head still painfully throbbing.

The brunette leaned down and placed a tender kiss on pink soft lips, detecting the cloudyness in her blue eyes. "Anytime, sweetheart. Come on, I'm gonna get some pain killers into you, some ice and water and something sugary for the shock and then we're gonna snuggle up on the couch and watch a movies. How does that sound?" she stroked the blonde locks away from Amanda's pale features and tucked them bebind her ear.

"Sound good. Snuggling with you is my favourite." the blonde smiled and leaned into the soft touch of the older woman.

Once Amanda was medicated, iced, hydrated and sugar boosted, they settled down in front of the tv, the smaller woman all cuddled up in Olivia's safe embrace, her head resting on the brunette's strong shoulder, inhaling the soothing scent of her boss.

Liv held the blonde head in place, stroking the fair tresses, while her other hand was rubbing softly up and down her arm, pulling her as close as she possibly could into her side, offering comfort and support. Halfway through the movie, Liv felt that the body in her arms had gone completely limp and knew Amanda had fallen asleep. Not wanting to wake her up, she switched the tv off, cradled the young woman in her arms, picked her up and carried her to bed.

As she lowered the heavy weight onto the mattress, slender fingers grasped onto Liv's top, clutching at the material, not wanting to let go, even in her sleep induced state. "Don't go, please. Please." Amanda whimpered, her face crumbling slightly at the loss of contact and warmth. "Please."

"Shhh, baby! It's okay, I'm not going anywhere." she soothed and swiftly slid down underneath the covers and pulled the blonde into her arms again, feeling how she almost instantly settled down. "There you go, sweetness. You're okay, my love. You're okay." her lips brushed against the smooth skin of Amanda's forehead, her hands softly caressing any area of the blonde's body she could reach, wanting her to feel safe and warm.

"Shh, I'll keep you safe, sweetheart. Just sleep now. I'll be here when you wake up, I promise."

 **The End**


End file.
